Everything happens for a reason
by shelli3
Summary: after Adam, Buffy has new skills and with the council looking to kill her, where does she go?
1. Discoveries

Disclaimer: I own nothing  
  
Authors note: Up to season 4, though slightly AU  
I Will Remember You (Angel Ep) happened though Buffy remembers  
Buffy never slept with Parker, she dated Riley, though they never slept together and they broke up after Faith.  
No Dawn.  
Giles bought the Magic shop before defeating Adam.  
Wes is more season 4 Angel Wes than season 3 Buffy Wes (i.e. Yummy)  
'Thoughts'  
If I need to change anything else, I'll let you know  
  
THANKYOU! to the ever wonderful Emmy, who volunteered to be my Beta. If you like Buffy/Hp crossovers I would recommend; Escape the cold (posted at Twisting the Hellmouth ;-) One night has also been beta'd and I'll repost soon  
  
Chapter 1  
  
After the enjoining spell to defeat Adam, Buffy noticed some changes- it was little things at first. She would be thinking about something and as she reached out it, was as if it met her half way.  
  
Researching was a lot easier. She found she knew a lot more than before- although she didn't realise just how much until one day Xander asked her to swap books as he couldn't understand his, only to discover Buffy's was in the same language.  
  
"Buf? Were you reading this?" he asked her.  
  
Buffy glanced at the book and realised it was in Sumerian,  
  
'Wait how did I know that?' She thought to herself  
  
Xander was watching her intently so Buffy scrambled for an explanation.  
  
"SSH! I was looking at the pictures! You know I'm more of an action girl than a book girl, that's Willow's thing!" She whispered back hoping he would buy it!  
  
Luckily, Xander seemed to except this without to much of a problem, even though there were no pictures to be seen on the open pages.  
  
'What's happening to me?' Buffy wondered as she looked around the Magic Box at the others.  
  
Giles and Anya were standing behind the cash register discussing letterheads.  
  
Willow was sifting through the jars looking for ingredients for some spell that she was hoping to try out with Tara that night. Willow was being vague about the spell to anyone who asked, mumbling something about not wanting to get our hopes up incase it didn't work. Buffy knew better though, after seeing the ingredients she had chosen.  
  
'Looks like someone's in for a good night tonight,' she thought.  
  
Buffy turned back to look at Xander, he'd given up on the book and was watching Anya intensely; it was the look he usually gave her before they disappeared for one reason or another. God knows why they keep making excuses; it's not as if we don't know why they leave, and even if we didn't guess Anya was sure to fill them in upon their return.  
  
The phone rang and brought Buffy out of her musing's, by the smile on Giles's face it had to be Olivia.  
  
'It's nice to see him smiling again, god knows he deserves it with all I've put him through over the years' Buffy thought as she caught Giles's eye, the slight blush on his cheeks confirmed her suspicions.  
  
Ever since Ethan Rayne came back to Sunnydale and changed Giles into a demon, the group had been working hard at repairing their relationships. It's amazing what the thought of losing someone you love can do to a person  
  
They had all grown apart the last year, none more so than Buffy and Giles. Many obstacles had hindered their relationships: college, Olivia, Riley, Professor Walsh, the Initiative, Ethan to name but a few. They added to the already increasing list that began with Angel, Jenny and the Cruciamentum, all of which were events they continued to sweep under the rug rather than dealing.  
  
That's the stage they were at now, one night a week was declared Slayer- Watcher night, only to be disturbed or postponed if an apocalypse was due, and being on the Hellmouth anything was possible.  
  
#Flashback#  
  
"Giles, we need to talk!" Buffy stated as she joined Giles on the couch "We can't go on like this-I miss you."  
  
The last part merely a whisper but Giles heard it and pulled her into a hug. "Dear heart, I miss you too"  
  
#End Flashback#  
  
And that was the beginning of their weekly meetings.  
  
They had made a pact that night to not let anything come between them again, a fresh rush of guilt flooded through Buffy at that thought. She knew she should tell Giles about what was happening to her, about the new knowledge she possessed but for the first time in a long time she was afraid. 


	2. Bad News

Chapter 2  
  
Three weeks had passed since Buffy had discovered her ability to read Sumerian, since then she had tried other languages and she found that she was on a par with her watcher, it was almost as if his skills had transferred to her somehow.  
  
It was the morning after the latest Slayer-Watcher night and Buffy still hadn't told him. She wanted to and had thought about it, but somehow they got onto the topic of Angel. It was this night she decided to unveil her other secret, one she hadn't even discussed with Willow.  
  
Giles had been speechless at first; he knew the vampire loved her however he misjudged how much. Although Buffy understood why Angel had made his decision she still felt betrayed. Yet another opportunity were Angel believed she didn't have a right to have a say in their future. He took on the decision to give up his humanity himself, without consulting her and in turn destroyed Buffy's dreams of a forever relationship.  
  
All the reason's Angel left Buffy where destroyed the moment his blood mixed with that of the Morah demon, with him being human he could have easily gave her sunlight and children. It was Buffy's life that was at risk, surely she should have a say in the decision. Who wants to live a lifetime without love? No matter how good his intentions were it still hurt.  
  
***********************************************************  
  
Buffy was on her way to the Magic Box to see Giles, she needed to ask him questions about his past, she had been having really strange dreams the past few nights, most were about a castle and a singing hat. What is a Slytherin anyway? Last nights had been different though.  
  
As she arrived at the Magic Box she was surprised to see Angel's car packed out front, her dreams quickly forgotten Buffy ran to the door.  
  
"Wesley? What are you doing here? What's wrong?"  
  
Wesley turned his attention towards Buffy, the tears fresh in his eyes.  
  
"Angel?" she whispered  
  
"No, Angel is ok, as is Cordelia, I'm afraid it's Faith, there was a riot in the prison last night and she was killed." Wesley paused to wipe away the tears, murmuring his thanks to Giles as he passed him a tissue.  
  
"Dead?" Buffy whispered as she fell to her knees  
  
Giles was beside her in an instant, cradling her weeping form against his knee. Although there was no love lost between the two, especially with Faith trying to kill Angel and then sleeping with Riley and threatening her Mom, Buffy had always felt a kinship with the other slayer. It was certainly comforting knowing that there was someone out there that could understand what was happening to her, what she was going through, friends could only understand so much.  
  
Suddenly Buffy looked at the two ex-watchers. "It was the council," she said.  
  
"How?" Giles asked the two watchers looked at each other they knew the council were capable but.  
  
"Why?" Wesley asked  
  
Giles stood up with Buffy in his arms and moved towards the research table, with Wesley close behind.  
  
"I've got something I need to tell you, I've been waiting for the right time." Buffy said.  
  
Giles drew in a quick breath, his eyes fixed on the table.  
  
"Giles, don't be mad, please? We were doing so well, I thought it best that we worked out some of our existing problems first before I added new ones to the pile." Buffy explained.  
  
Giles lifted his eyes to his slayer and he saw the truth in her eyes, he nodded not trusting himself to speak.  
  
Wesley watched the pair with undisguised interest; it always amazed him how close their bond was.  
  
"Buffy, what did you mean when you said it was the council?" he asked  
  
Buffy blushed "I've been having dreams. Slayer dreams," she began. "I had one last night and Faith was there, we sorted out some stuff, we didn't manage to get too far when she said 'They're coming for me, I don't have much time. Listen to your dreams, you know where you must go, they can help with the gifts, trust in yourself,' and then she was gone. God, it was horrible! They slit her throat to activate a new slayer. They will be coming for me next- I just know it!" she sobbed.  
  
The watchers moved to either side of Buffy and engulfed her in a hug, both knowing without question that they would do anything to keep her safe.  
  
At that moment they became aware of a knocking at the door, they looked up and saw two police officers. Giles stood and walked towards the door, unlocking it and allowing the officers entry.  
  
"Sorry to bother you. We are looking for Buffy Summers. We were told we may be able to find her here," one of the officers said.  
  
"I'm Buffy."  
  
Wesley stood with her as she walked towards the visitors.  
  
Both policemen removed their hats. "I'm awfully sorry Miss Summers, we have some bad news. Your mother's car was involved in an accident this morning"  
  
"Is she ok? What hospital is she in?" Buffy interrupted, fresh tears falling down her cheeks.  
  
"I'm truly sorry Miss Summers, there were no survivors."  
  
Buffy's strength left her and she fell to her knees, her sobs coming in waves, Wesley did his best to comfort her while Giles spoke to the Police.  
  
***********************************************************  
  
Buffy eventually fell asleep, no matter how hard they tried, she wouldn't let go of Wesley. He had managed to move her to the couch in the back room; she had her head in his lap and arms around his waist. Wesley gently stroked her hair; he could hear murmurings from the other room, where Giles was filling everyone in on what had happened so far. 


	3. Quentin

A/N: Sorry this took so long, got held up with Christmas and New Year!  
Thank you to everyone who has read this and reviewed.  
Your comments keep me writing.  
I haven't decided on pairings yet, we shall see where my muse takes  
Me.  
Thanks Emmy, you're a wee star!!  
  
This chapter's for Diana, hope I don't disappoint!  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Wesley could hear the girls sobbing, through the door he could just see Xander his face blank, tears glistening in his eyes.  
  
It was a lot for them to take in at once, Faith had been considered a friend at one point, having a relationship of sorts with Xander. However, the news of Joyce hit them all hard. She may not have given birth to them, but she took care of them when they were sick, hugged them when they needed it, and most importantly she cared about each and everyone of them making them feel special in their own ways.  
  
Buffy began to stir as Giles appeared in the doorway to check on her.  
  
"Sorry Wes, I didn't mean to make you all wet. You make a good pillow." She added as an afterthought.  
  
Wesley blushed and turned to Giles "How are the others? Have you decided on a plan of action?"  
  
"Giles." Buffy whispered, the fear showing in her eyes.  
  
Giles looked at Buffy and gasped. He had never seen his slayer so afraid , even when she had gone to face certain death at the hands of the Master.  
  
"Buffy," he said panicked  
  
"They're coming."  
  
Giles and Wesley looked at each other. "GO! Take Buffy and get out of here, I'll hold them off as long as I can," Giles ordered Wesley. He turned to Buffy. "Go through the basement, hurry!"  
  
Wesley and Buffy reached the basement as they heard the shop door being kicked open. They barricaded the door behind them. The door to the alleyway was rattling- someone was trying to get in.  
  
Buffy and Wes stopped dead, she picked up two swords handing one to Wes. "We go down fighting."  
  
Wes looked at Buffy. "Do you trust me?"  
  
Buffy turned to Wes, looked him in the eye and nodded not sure where this was going.  
  
Wesley pulled a stick out of his pocket, pointed it at a glove lying on the table and mumbled an incantation under his breath. The glove glowed slightly.  
  
With one hand he grabbed Buffy's and instructed her to drop the sword and grab the glove.  
  
Buffy never hesitated and they disappeared with a loud "pop", 2 seconds later the door burst open and the council's retrieval/assassination team entered the basement ripping it apart looking for the Slayer.  
  
*********************************************************** Meanwhile upstairs  
  
"Where is she?!" Quentin asked Giles menacingly  
  
"Buffy? She received some bad news and went for a walk to clear her head." Giles answered, his glance to the others told them to follow his lead.  
  
"This isn't over Rupert, we will find her."  
  
"And then what?" asked Giles  
  
Travers smirked at Giles and turned and left the shop, flanked by his men.  
  
***********************************************************  
  
As soon as Buffy touched the glove she felt an extreme pull at her navel, it was as if her feet lifted off the ground and she was being spun around in circles.  
  
All too soon, she hit the ground, if not for her Slayer reflexes she would have landed in an unceremonious heap on the ground. 


	4. Arrival

A/N: Hi, would just like to thank everyone who has reviewed this so far.  
I'm sorry if you feel it's moving too quickly, however it had to be  
done for the story. The purpose was to remove Buffy's support  
network.  
All comments are welcome and if anyone has any idea's I'll be glad to  
Listen, any questions just email me.  
Enjoy, Shelli  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Buffy looked around she was in a back alley of sorts: she could see a door, a wall and some trash cans.  
  
"Great place you brought us too, Wes!" As she spoke Buffy heightened her senses, there was something off about the place it radiated power: there was magic in the air and it surrounded her, it seemed to be concentrated around the wall and the door.  
  
Wes dropped Buffy's hand. "Sorry it always takes me a minute to get my bearings after using a Portkey." Wes removed the stick and what looked like Barbie's rucksack from his pocket.  
  
Before Buffy could comment the bag grew in size and Wes opened it to remove.  
  
'Is that a cape? Never pictured Wes to have that whole Anne Rice Dracula thing going on' She thought.  
  
"Someone's coming" whispered Buffy  
  
"Stay quiet and close to me," Wes replied as he placed the cloak around Buffy's shoulders.  
  
Buffy looked down at herself and had to stifle the gasp of surprise- her body was gone! Wes quickly pulled the hood over Buffy's head and bent down to tie his shoe.  
  
Just then two people emerged from the door deep in conversation, they cut off abruptly on seeing Wes. However once they noticed the wand in his hand they carried on over to the wall.  
  
Buffy felt Wes touch her foot as he signalled her to follow him through the door.  
  
They entered what appeared to be a bar of some sort. Buffy's senses once again felt that familiar tingle that she now began to associate with Wes and his stick.  
  
"Tom! How are you?"  
  
"Wesley! My god, what are you doing here? It's been a while." the Bartender replied  
  
"Don't suppose you've got a room for tonight do you? I'm exhausted."  
  
"Single?" asked Tom  
  
"Double if you've got it, I like my space," Wes replied  
  
Tom handed Wes a key saying, "room 418 Wes, anything else I can get you?"  
  
"Could you please send up a plate of sandwiches, a pot of tea oh and a Butterbeer?"  
  
"Sure thing I'll get a house elve right on it, we can catch up later- you look knackered."  
  
***********************************************************  
  
Wesley and Buffy made their way carefully to the room, being careful to keep Buffy's presence hidden. The food Wesley had ordered had already arrived.  
  
Wes ushered Buffy inside then placed the strongest silencing and locking charms on the room that he knew. Once he was certain they couldn't be heard he instructed Buffy to remove the cloak.  
  
"Are you ok?" asked Wesley as he handed her a sandwich and the Butterbeer.  
  
"I'm back to fire bad, tree pretty. Are we safe here? Where is here?"  
  
"I'm not sure, we could use magic to disguise our aura's in case they are tracking us with magic," as he was speaking he noticed Buffy close her eyes and mutter under her breath, a purple glow surrounded them both and then disappeared.  
  
"Done," she replied "What else?"  
  
Wes was shocked, he had read all Mr. Giles Watcher diaries right up until the failed ascension and not once was there any inclination that Buffy was interested in the art of Wicca, she always left that up to Willow. Mr. Giles had mentioned Willow and her friend Tara had been working together to develop their powers, Buffy had never been mentioned.  
  
Buffy watched Wesley's expressions and sighed "Once we're sure we're safe, I'll explain everything. And maybe you could too?"  
  
Wes could only nod in reply.  
  
"You'll have to leave the name Buffy Summers behind you," Wes began and then stopped, he looked thoughtful for a moment, "there is someone I feel could help us, a relative of my mothers."  
  
"Do you trust them?" she asked  
  
"None more so, I would trust him with my life and yours"  
  
Buffy observed Wes carefully, he had changed a lot since leaving the Council. Buffy delved into her new memories and the words of the Watchers Oath came to her. Both Giles and Wes had left the Council but she knew deep in her heart that they still stood by the blood oath they took to protect and guide her until the end of days, whether they be hers or theirs. 


	5. SunnyD

A/N: Sorry it took so long, next update should be quicker.  
Please read and review!  
Cheers Emmy you're a wee star!!!!!!  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Back in Sunnydale  
  
The gang sat in silence as they watched the team of watchers leave the shop.  
  
"What do the council want Buffy for? Do you think they're ... like Faith?" Xander asked as he turned to Giles  
  
"Do you think she's safe? Where did they go?" asked Willow as she watched Giles fearful expression.  
  
"I honestly don't know," Giles replied while taking off his glasses and taking a seat at the table with the others.  
  
"Mr. Giles, just before they broke in there was magic in the air, good magic not like the dark magic that surrounded that man," Tara stated blushing at the looks she received from the others.  
  
"Yes, I know. I'm afraid Quentin and some of the other watchers have been dabbling in the dark arts. Wesley made that discovery after he left Sunnydale and he and I have been keeping touch ever since." Giles sighed "I honestly didn't believe it would come to this"  
  
"The source of the wand magic was Wesley getting Buffy out of here? That makes sense, most Watchers are affiliated with magic in one way or another."  
  
The group turned to stare at Anya "What, I've been around for a while, Giles isn't the only Watcher I've met, I told you I'd met a few slayers." She stated, the last part directed to Xander.  
  
"You're right Anya, we all have some magic training in our studies. How did you know Wesley was a wand wizard?" Giles asked  
  
"Wand?" Willow muttered "I'm confused"  
  
"We'll explain soon," Giles replied he turned to Anya and motioned for her to continue  
  
"When D'Hoffryn offered me a job he told me about the wizarding world, it was very rare for them to need me to curse the men, but when they did they were quite inventive in their ideas."  
  
"Wizarding world?" Xander interrupted."You didn't tell me about that?" He continued, slightly put out.  
  
***********************************************************  
  
Giles and Anya sighed and then launched into an in-depth description of the wizarding world and the different types of magic.  
  
While sharing the information it was discovered that Tara was able to sense the type of magic a person used and the amount of power they possessed by reading their auras. It was a gift she inherited from her mother.  
  
Willow was put out that she didn't receive a letter to a wizarding school, a fact she kept going back to. Giles shook his head wondering when Willow would learn that the world wasn't out to get her. It was almost like being back in the library in Sunnydale High when she was told not to touch the magic books. Giles was just thankful that he used his own magic to hide the more dangerous ones.  
  
Even at such a young age, Willow had thought she was getting one over on him. She didn't realise the books she discovered were placed there to curb her curiosity so she wouldn't find the ones he didn't want her to. All the books were protected by magic so Giles knew exactly what Willow had seen. Most of them were out of her league or needed the power of more than one magic user to work.  
  
***********************************************************  
  
"So G-man, what kind of magic do you do?" Xander asked  
  
"How many times do I have to tell you not to call me that?" he replied automatically  
  
Everyone turned to Giles expectantly, he sighed removed his glasses and replied "I am a sorcerer."  
  
"How come we haven't seen you doing anything magical? You always leave it up to Willow." Xander asked  
  
"I relied on magic heavily when I was younger; I tend to not use it excessively now. Magic can be dangerous and shouldn't be abused."  
  
"When we defeated Amy's mom you said it was your first casting. You lied?" Willow asked.  
  
"It was my first solo casting since I came to Sunnydale as Buffy's watcher, since Randall's death" He replied quietly.  
  
The group sobered at the thought, they all remembered that fateful trip of Ethan's when they learned that Giles was in fact a man, and not a perfect one at that.  
  
"Mr. Giles, would you allow me to read your aura?" Tara asked suddenly bringing everyone back to the present  
  
"My real aura?" He asked  
  
Tara nodded and Giles closed his eyes in concentration  
  
When he was finished Tara gasped in surprise; she knew that Mr. Giles was a private person, always seeming to have a powerful presence but this wasn't what she expected. Power surrounded Giles in a blinding light. It radiated from him in waves and Tara gasped. Things were beginning to make sense to her now. How it was possible she didn't know?  
  
The gang watched Tara intently as she studied Giles, her emotions and confusion clearly written on her face.  
  
"Surprised?" Giles asked  
  
'If only you knew,' She thought. 'If only I could speak to Buffy.'  
  
"Why do you hide your power?" She asked Giles  
  
"I denied who I was after my short trip to the dark side. I was drained magically, so to speak. After the casting to defeat Mrs. Madison I realised it was a part of me I would need, if I was to aide Buffy and keep her alive. I've been retraining myself and building my strength. It's partly why I bought this store," He replied a soft blush tinting his cheeks.  
  
"Does Buffy know?" Willow asked  
  
"No, I never told her. I believe she knows something ... When Eyghon returned Buffy experienced some visions of my past, she didn't divulge how much." He confided in them. If they were going to get through this he would have to be honest, they all would.  
  
Giles watched Tara closely although she was new to the group he trusted her. Watching the quiet witch he realised she knew more than she was letting on, she seemed troubled.  
  
The gang sat around the table at the magic shop pondering the information they had received over the past few hours. All there thoughts kept returning to the same thing:  
  
Is Buffy ok? 


	6. Nightmares

A/N: Thankyou to everyone who reviewed, it makes writing worthwhile.  
As always THANKYOU Emmy, all comments appreciated, I'm  
working on your idea before I post the next chapter.  
If anyone knows of any Buffy/Sark pairing fics could they email me? Thanks.  
  
Next chapter should be up in a few days, thanks again for your patience, Shelli  
  
Chapter 6  
  
As Wesley stepped out from the bathroom he noticed that Buffy had fallen asleep, he took her shoes off and covered her with a blanket before settling down on the couch.  
  
Wesley sat on the couch watching the small blonde slayer as she slept fitfully on the bed, this had been a tough day for them and an even harder time lay ahead. He couldn't imagine how Buffy felt. She had, in the space of hours, lost her Mother and Faith and now had to leave her identity and friends behind until they could figure out why Travers was after her.  
  
'I'll contact Albus in the morning,' was Wesley's last thought as he joined the slayer in slumber.  
  
Wesley had barely closed his eyes when he heard a whimper; he woke abruptly and made his way over towards the bed.  
  
Buffy was dreaming he couldn't make out what she was saying, he sat softly on the bed beside her and reached out to touch her, suddenly she sat up screaming "MOMMY!"  
  
Wes did his best to comfort her as she broke down crying, she clung tightly to his arm; Wes knew he'd have bruises in the morning but he honestly couldn't make himself care.  
  
Neither of them were aware of how much time had passed, somehow they had changed position Wes had his back against the headboard with Buffy curled into his side.  
  
"Do you want to talk about it?" Wes asked her gently once her sobs had subsided.  
  
Slowly she nodded her head  
  
***********************************************************  
  
Buffy's Dream  
  
Buffy once again found herself in the Master's lair, this time however she was watching her 16 yr old self, frozen to the spot she could only watch as her body fell into the pool of water "This is where it all changed." Said Faith as she joined Buffy  
  
The two slayers watched as Angel and Xander found her and the latter brought her back to life.  
  
"Watch," Instructed Faith  
  
The scene before them changed and Buffy was helpless she watched as her relationship with Angel flashed before her eyes, she saw their first kiss, patrolling, dancing at The Bronze, Ice-skating.....the scenes kept changing until they reached her 17th birthday.  
  
Buffy tried to look away as Angel placed the Claddaugh ring on her finger, unshed tears stinging her eyes; she knew what was coming next.  
  
"STOP IT!!!!" She yelled as she watched Angel make love to her.  
  
Suddenly she found herself in her bedroom, Faith was gone.  
  
Whistler's words rang in her ears "It wasn't supposed to happen this way; Angel wasn't supposed to open Acathala he was supposed to prevent it from happening."  
  
"Oh my god! I was supposed to die, if I'd died Angel would never have fallen in love with me, we would never had made love, he would never had lost his soul or tried to bring forth Acathala to destroy the world!" Buffy whispered aloud "It's all my fault."  
  
"You're finally getting it, B! You were supposed to die, there's only supposed to be one slayer." Faith added as she again appeared at her side.  
  
Merrick's voice floated on the wind "One girl in all the world..."  
  
Suddenly Buffy found herself in the library directly above the opening to the Hellmouth, a crack appeared in the floor. Something or someone was coming....  
  
Abruptly the scene changed and Buffy was outside her house watching as her Mom loaded the car with the boxes for the charity shop, the boxes contained odds and ends from the years, old clothes and some toys of Buffy's from when she was little.  
  
"Why are you showing me this?" Buffy asked aloud.  
  
No-one answered her.  
  
All too soon, Joyce shut the trunk and bent down to pick up Buffy's old doll; Tammy was a gift from her Father for her fourth birthday.  
  
Buffy never had the heart to tell him that she was scared of it and had hid it in her wardrobe each night before going to sleep. There was just something unnatural about a doll that was bigger than her, who in their right mind wants a four foot doll?  
  
Joyce carefully placed the doll in the passenger seat and closed the door. The doll fell against the door, its long golden hair concealing its face from view.  
  
"Oh my god!" Buffy whispered as she realised what she was witnessing.  
  
Joyce slowly reversed out the driveway, a sobbing Buffy chasing after her begging her to stop.  
  
A strange voice whispered in the wind "You think you know. What's to come. What you are. You haven't even begun."  
  
Before long, there was a screech of brakes and a sickening thud as Buffy helplessly watched the collision, the last thing she saw was her Mother's lifeless eyes before she woke screaming.  
  
***********************************************************  
  
Wesley could do nothing but hold Buffy as she relived the nightmare that was her dream, her tears flowed freely as he listened to her Mother's last moments in between her choked sobs.  
  
"I watched her die, Wes, I was standing right there and I couldn't reach her! They thought it was me in that car! Why do they want to kill me?" She asked  
  
"I don't know, Buffy, but I promise we'll find out and I'll be with you to the end," Wesley answered  
  
"Thanks Wes. Merrick would be proud of you."  
  
Wes stiffened at her words, "How?"  
  
"You have his eyes and your nose does that scrunchy thing when you're thinking," Buffy replied softly.  
  
Daylight was beginning to seep through the windows. "Sleep now, talk in the morning," Buffy mumbled before drifting off into what she hoped to be a dreamless sleep. 


	7. A burden shared

A/N: I'm not sure when the next chapter will be up, I will try and get a longer chapter out soon! Real life is getting heavy the now, between working studying, exams, graduation, planning my wedding and everything I don't have as much spare time on my hands.  
I don't like rushing the chapters out either; I have to be sure they are just right before posting.  
  
Thanks once again to Emmy, my ever wonderful Beta. Hope the move goes smoothly! My inspiration for this chapter came from her!!  
  
All reviews and comments have been greatly appreciated! I promise things will start to become clearer in the next few chapters, some questions will be answered!!!  
  
Chapter 7  
  
Uncle Albus,  
  
I need you,  
  
Wesley  
  
Wesley looked at the note again, he knew it was brief, he just hoped it was enough. Looking into the bag he removed a small wooden box, from the box he removed a handkerchief and slowly unfolded it.  
  
Buffy was watching Wes with interest, he was staring at a small silver whistle after a few minutes he blew into the whistle.  
  
No sound came.  
  
'Maybe it's broken,' Buffy thought.  
  
Just then a large bird appeared on the table beside Wes, it was the most beautiful thing Buffy had ever seen. The bird in question trilled as it looked at Wesley, the noise sent a warm tingle down Buffy's spine.  
  
Wesley slowly reached out his hand to the bird and stroked his head the bird leaned into his hand and then turned towards Buffy. It looked back and forth between the two as if it was waiting for an introduction.  
  
"Buffy, this is Fawkes, my Uncle Albus's phoenix, Fawkes this is Buffy Summers, the vampire slayer"  
  
Fawkes extended a wing to Buffy which she cautiously accepted, her eyes never leaving those of the phoenix. On first contact Buffy felt a warm tingle down her spine followed rapidly with images playing in her mind. She saw Fawkes many lives played out before her, and felt his loyalty to Albus as she witnessed their many adventures together.  
  
Fawkes in turn witnessed Buffy's life and her many battles he was determined to help the slayer, although she never rose from her own ashes she too had returned from death and Fawkes felt a kinship with the human girl.  
  
Wesley was oblivious to the interaction between the slayer and the phoenix. "We need your help, could you take this to Uncle Albus and bring him here? I don't want to write to much on the note incase anyone sees it" Wesley said when he eventually found his voice.  
  
Fawkes trilled in response, took the note in his beak and disappeared with a loud pop.  
  
Buffy had watched the scene with interest, she knew there was some history with his Uncle, she just hoped he was one of the good guys as Wesley thought.  
  
Silently Buffy approached Wes and gave him a gentle hug, and he reciprocated gratefully. They both knew there were a lot of secrets hiding in both their pasts and they were going to have to confide and trust in each other if they were going to get through this.  
  
***********************************************************  
  
Buffy listened to Wesley's story as he informed her of the Wizarding world and its main players, as they awaited a reply from Fawkes or Albus. Wesley knew Buffy was avoiding the upcoming confessions and explanations that were ahead, however he was grateful that she didn't push. The information he told her she would have to know at some point and it made sense not to repeat everything when they finally met with Albus.  
  
Buffy was shocked as she listened to the story of the rise and fall of Lord Voldemort and felt a certain kinship with the boy who was responsible for his defeat.  
  
"And I thought I had problems, in a way it's nice to know that there are still people willing to do the right thing no matter what it costs them, you know?"  
  
Wesley nodded and Buffy continued her rant, "I mean, for so long I was told I was the only one. THE only ONE to fight the creatures of darkness...then Kendra came along and I was grateful. I thought I must have down something right and the powers were rewarding me, letting me share the burden," Buffy took a sip of water and Wesley waited for her to continue.  
  
"But.... Look what happened to her! She had her throat slit by Druscilla protecting MY friends, MY watcher... and then came Faith; we had our ups and downs you know. Everyone loved her at first, then they wanted her to be more like me and she wanted me to be more like her. Don't get me wrong, I did too, for a while... She was so free, took everything in her stride then I realised that she hadn't accepted her destiny, and for as much as I hated mine I had resigned myself to it. She hadn't and it made her vulnerable. When she turned on me, it was like the ultimate betrayal you know... worse than the Cruciamentum, worse than Angelus 'cause she was ME. In some twisted way she was the other part of me, my other half and not just the slayer part of me she was my sister, I should have helped her, protected her and I didn't. I put her in a coma and left her in a hospital for them to find and slit her throat cos they need a slayer to be their puppet and we were strong enough to say NO."  
  
The tears were flowing freely down both their faces; they almost didn't hear the pop from behind Buffy. The slayer was on her feet with a dagger at the strangers throat before anyone in the room had blinked. 


End file.
